Technologies exist which allow users to designate categories of information in which desired content may be presented. For example, web sites may allow users to select categories from a variety of different sources and content providers. Such sites are generally known as “portals,” and provide a central gateway through which users can be presented with options and links to various information sources. In this way, users can check, for example, their stocks, mail, local weather, sports scores, and movie listings.
In another example, portals are capable of providing categorized content in disparate pieces (sometimes referred to as “iViews”), where each iView and its associated content can be aggregated into a single delivery package (for example, a web page). Users may select a category of content to be included within each iView, and may generally choose which iView(s) to see and exercise some control over how it is positioned inside the aggregated result. Once personalized, however, the result is static. That is, the set of iViews shown is constant, as well as the order in which iViews within the set are shown. The content of each iView is likely to change over time (for example, actual news headlines), but its overall subject is usually static (for example, company news).
Other techniques exist that attempt to provide users with content that will be of particular interest to each user. For example, web sites may track items such as books and Digital Video Disks (“DVDs”) based on attributes of such items, such as title, author, performer, and genre. By tracking previously-purchased books and DVDs, registered users may be presented with a web page offering items with similar attributes.